


Don't Wait Until Night

by Piinutbutter



Category: Haunted Castle - Fandom, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a couple of courses of action you can take when a vampire ruins your wedding day by kidnapping your husband. But if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wait Until Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Recommended listening.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1lSenKjZhk)

“Under my shirt?”

“No.”

“In my suit pocket?”

“No.”

“Look, if I tuck it into the waist of my pants like this, you can’t even see it.”

“No.”

“Can’t I at least put it in my shoe or something?”

“For the last time, no. You are not carrying a whip at our wedding.”

Simon frowned, looking more like a puppy than someone that tall and manly ever had a right to look. “But what if-”

“You can leave it at home for a couple hours. Dracula is not going to be resurrected in the short period of time between the vows and the reception.”

See, hindsight is 20/20. And when Dracula swooped down and ripped her husband quite literally out of her grasp, the look on Simon’s face was unmistakable: _I told you so._

Selena’s first reaction was pure shock. There was no way that had just happened, right? But, yup, there was the ominous castle in the distance. She didn’t have to consider her next course of action long. Her husband might be strong, but she didn’t trust him to be able to escape the Count’s imprisonment and defeat the vampire with his bare hands. Her first stop was the town square.

“Gentlemen!” She shouted, standing tall atop a bench. She was still in her wedding dress. There had been no time to change. “Who among you is brave and strong enough to accompany me to Dracula’s Castle and rescue the noble Simon Belmont?”

She was met with bemused looks. A young man raised his hand.

“Question.”

“Um, yes, you, behind the fruit cart?”

“Isn’t Belmont the one who’s supposed to protect us from Dracula?”

“Well, yes. But-”

“Sounds like he’s doing a shit job of it.”

She didn’t get much better reactions from anyone else. The sentiment was clear: If Simon had failed badly enough in his one duty that he had gotten himself captured, no one was willing to help him out in his hour of need.

Fine, then. Selena was not letting some ugly old vampire ruin her perfect wedding day. Rushing home, she changed into her work clothes in a heartbeat.

She didn’t plan to use the whip. Simon had been very clear when he warned her that it didn’t like being wielded by anyone not of Belmont blood. She picked it up and kept it on herself, anyway. Simon would want it when she got him out of whatever horrific prison he was certainly in. For herself, she raided Simon’s stashes of knives, holy water, axes, and crosses, tucking them away in every pocket and pouch she could. Finally, she stopped by the shed and picked up her most trusted tool. A scythe is a farmer’s best friend, after all. 

One of the neighbors poked her head out the door as Selena was hurrying by.

“Where are you going?”

“To kill Dracula.”

“Oh. Good luck with that.”

It took a bit to get used to cutting off heads instead of grain, naturally. She also ran out of small weapons only a few rooms into the castle, learning the importance of moderation the hard way. Luckily, Dracula was thoughtful enough to leave refills for her weapons in his own castle. She had to remember to thank him for that.

She was exhausted and covered with blood - only a small percentage of it hers - when she finally reached the regal room with the coffin in the center. She took a deep breath and approached the thing, determination filling her every step. She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After what must have been half an hour she knocked on the coffin. It sounded hollow.

“Hello?”

There was no answer. She frowned and looked around the throne room.

“Dracula! Show yourself!”

Moments later, a very confused-looking vampire materialized in front of her. Selena wasted no time in leveling the scythe at his throat.

“Give me my husband back.”

Dracula looked incredulous. “ _You_ came to try and save him? How did you get past my monsters?”

“I killed them, you idiot. Now do as I say and let Simon go.”

The vampire laughed, pushing the scythe away. “That’s cute, little lady. How about this: You’re pretty, so I’ll let this slide. Get out of my castle and go marry a better man.”

Selena threw a bottle of holy water at his face. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

Dracula’s first mistake was underestimating her. His second was doing nothing but teleporting to opposite sides of the room and throwing knives at her. Honestly, had he not changed his strategy at all since Simon had told her about their fights? Even his pathetic excuse for a second form fell easily to a series of crosses. And as the vampire crumbled to dust in front of her, so too did the castle begin to crumble.

“Where is Simon?” She demanded of the dying creature.

“Cell…floor below here…” Dracula wheezed out before vanishing completely.

Simon’s reaction upon seeing her break down the half-crumbled door of his cell was simple but satisfying.

“Holy shit.”

She gave him a smile and tossed the whip at him.

“I know, I know, I was wrong, you were right. Now let’s get out of here.”

Simon grinned and followed behind her as she ran out. “Yes, ma’am!”


End file.
